Talk:Ness
Earthbound 64 Was he going to be one of the 10 main characters in it? Because you can see him several times in the trailer. 05:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, excuse me? Earthbound 64 was canceled like 10 years ago? '''[[User:Dhuzy|Dh]][[User talk:Dhuzy|uzy]]''' 22:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I remember hearing somewhere that that was a prototype design for Lucas, but I'm not sure. It makes sense though, since Ninten and Ness look so similar. Still, we can't add it to a page or anything with no evidence. 01:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that may have been Mother 3 for the N64. Only that it was cancelled and was ported to the DS. It's just a guess. [[User:ILikeCheese|I can SEE a GHOST]] 06:52, July 28, 2012 Things I found that the Ness page was messed with a bit, the Don't care names are wrong. [[User:Dantapedium|Dantapedium]] 17:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dantapedium The Clay Figure and its Localization ...why are we using the Japanese clay model if NoA made an official English version of it? [http://local-static2.forum-files.fobby.net/forum_attachments/0006/3597/Ness_Clay_US.JPG This] is technically the clay model we should be using (I just found this quickly; there's probably higher-def pictures out there). What I'm about to do, however, since most people here recognize the Japanese version, is ask Tomato nicely if we can use [http://media.earthboundcentral.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/claycompare1.jpg this] version that has both from [http://earthboundcentral.com/2010/09/different-earthbound-clay-models/ EarthBound Central]. [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n]] [[User talk:Ant1pr0t0n|(Talk)]] 03:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, disregard that. I looked closer at the options and realized that just adding the NoA Ness (neck version) by itself would be better, as it is a better-quality image. However, before I do anything rash, feel free to weigh in here with comments. [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n]] [[User talk:Ant1pr0t0n|(Talk)]] 03:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ness's sprite Why does Ness' leg stick out when he stands facing the front of the person? :That's because ''[[EarthBound]]'' doesn't have a standing still sprite for the main characters; when they stop walking, their sprite at the end appears paused (walking forward) as either this or its mirror image. Just watch a Let's Play of ''EarthBound'' and you can see this effect better than I can explain it. Also, I deleted some of the blank lines separating this from the rest of the talk page. [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n]] [[User talk:Ant1pr0t0n|(Talk)]] 00:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That feels kinda silly how he puts his foot up all the time. :It may seem silly, but it's actually a rather clever idea to avoid wasting precious space on the cartridge and also keep the game's graphics fairly distinctive (I also admire the shadow built into each character's sprite, myself). And also, I removed the heading "RE: Ness' leg" that was added; this just is a continuation of "Ness' leg". [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n]] [[User talk:Ant1pr0t0n|(Talk)]] 16:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Why is he wearing a cap? :It's a baseball cap. Ness is shown to be a big fan of baseball: not only are many of his weapons various types of bats, but he is said to have wanted the [[Mr. Baseball cap]] of one of the kids in the treehouse (it was given to the kid by a famous player at the ballpark) and can get the [[Baseball cap]] signed by his favorite baseball team in [[Magicant]]. Lastly, on page 6 of the [[EarthBound Player's Guide]], it says Ness is already wearing a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. Come to think of it, I'm surprised that this isn't in the article already (or that those pages haven't been created yet). On a related note, I've changed this section from "Ness' leg" to "Ness's sprite" to accommodate this question. [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n]] [[User talk:Ant1pr0t0n|(Talk)]] 21:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Minor typo I found a typo in the trivia section. In the line explaining Ness's nudity, the word "exclipit" is used, when it should be "explicit". 04:50, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Well, you're free to fix it, aren't you? :B [[User:Lord Grammaticus|Lord Grammaticus]] 04:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ness almost could use PK Starstorm in SSB64? Is it true that in The original Super Smash Bros cartridge, there is an unused sound of Ness saying "PK Starstorm!"? I was just curious to see if this was true or not because it would be cool if Ness could do that in the N64 game 01:51, October 2, 2013 (UTC)segaman2 :Yes it is true but there is nothing to suggest they ever got past recording sound effects for the feature. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSWG8GVFZ-E [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/Curiosity Trading one or two?|Link]] 08:31, October 2, 2013 (UTC) The trivia section for Ness says that it's possible that Ninten and Ana from Mother are his parents, however, this is impossible. Ness is 13 at the time of Earthbound which takes place sometime in the 1990's while Mother takes place in 1988. Even if Earthbound takes place in 1999, Ness would've still been 2 during the events of Mother. 01:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC)Enonkneemess Actually, the theorie is based on the Mother 1 + 2 remake where it's stated that Mother 1 would take place in the EARLY 80s. [[User:Zombie812|Zombie812]] ([[User talk:Zombie812|talk]]) 06:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Can you provide tangible proof of the statement? I've never played that particular game (set of games?). -- [[User:Lord Grammaticus|Lord G.]] [[User talk:Lord Grammaticus|Talk to me.]] 13:40, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Vulnerable To section The Infobox lists a "Vulnerable To" section, but player characters have their elemental/status vulnerabilities based solely off their equipment, so the section is unneccessary and misleading. Unarmored player characters have 0 resistance to anything except Brainshock, which uses Hynosis resistance inverted (So 0 Hypnosis resistance means rank 3 Brainshock resistance). Since the page is locked, I can't make any change to it myself. Reference: http://starmen.net/mother2/gameinfo/technical/equations.php 03:11, March 26, 2015 (UTC) There's an error in the trivia 05:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Ness Ness article should have been appeared in Google knowledge panel when being searched as "Ness"